I Tried to Make You Happy
by wild-angelz1
Summary: I wanted to make a story on what would happen if Shuichi actaully listened to Yuki and broke. I'm not lieing when i say its sad, please read and review if you want. I'm also looking for a beta too. Tradgey typed at 2:00 am.
1. Beging of the End

I Tried to Make You Happy

I do not own anything that has to do with gravitation, I just a a lot of stories for the characters/ please read, comment, and enjoy.

Begining of the End

Shu's POV

Once again he yells at me. This time I can't find a reason why. I remember the tv being on, I remember laughing. He was working. I must have interrupted him again. He came out yelling at me. Saying I need to stop being a pest, a brat, a nuiscense. He yells that I'm useless, that I should be in the grave and Kitsawa alive instead. He said I should shut up forever because no one likes my voice. He said I should just leave and never come back because nobody would miss someone like me. All I want is Yuki to be happy. So when he stormed back to his study, I sat on the couch. I was too shocked to cry, to do anything I was numb. I walked slowly towards our room, I mean his room. Looking through some drawers, I found a neddle and thread. Still numb, I walked towards the bathroom. Looking through everything, I found the blade so nicely put away. I walked out of the bathroom, pass his study, through the living room, to the front door. I didn't even pause to grab my coat or shoes. I just walked out. I walked and walked til I was at the park. The same park that started everything. I walked til I got to that bench where I was first sitting when I met him. I sat down. Looking at the objects in my hands. It rained earlier because there was a puddle beneath my feet. It was a perfect mirror. I sat the blade down. Getting down on my knees, til was leaning over the puddle I saw my reflection. My amethys eyes were a dark purple, lifeless. My face had no emotion. I picked up the neddle and thread. Threaded the neddle. I heard his voice saying I should shut up forever. Taking that threaded neddle, I brought it to the corner of my lips and pierced through. Pain shot through me but I couldn't stop. Over again and again I sewed my lips shut until my lips were so tightly sewn I couldn't even smile. Pain numbed me. I looked down, my lips were bleeding as the thread criss-crossed over my mouth. Bending back, I grabbed the blade. It looked so pretty and cold in the dim light of the street lights. Bringing the blade down o my arm I looked down. I'd forgotten that I wore only sorts and a tank-top. Holding out my right arm, I brought the blade up and slashed. Pain tumbled over me as I slashed my skin, a cut, the BRAT was spelled, and another cut with another name on it, I did this over again with all the names he ever called me up to the middle of my upper arm. Pain throbbing and blood flowing, I repeated t on the other arm. Slashing at my shirt I craved a broken heart above my actual heart. I slashed at my legs, slashed and cut up to my privates, craved little stars and circles on my inner thighs, even cutting my personals. I drew stars in the corner of my right eye, music notes on my left.

"Stay silent at least for now, and let me move on.  
Cause I'm so done playing these games with my heart  
I've been around the world and back for you, and now its time to choose. "

I craved these lyrics across my chest to my hips. Finally with the pain so intense I looked at my reflection for the last time. Blood flowed at out me, everywhere. I knew I hit the main veins in my arm and legs. My breath was coming short. I was hurting everywhere. With a shaky hand I brought the blade up to my face once again, going to the corner of my left eye, I slashed across to my right and down, pain hit me like a truck running over a cat, my head pounded I couldn't see. The blade fell. Falling back on my back that somehow I managed to damage too, I layed there in my blood. My cuts burned with fire. Somehow I slowly turned and crawled til I felt wet grass, still crawling my wounds screamed in protest. I felt a tree root. Slowly lifted in to a sitting position and layed against the tree.

Now I'm here still and its getting dark, I'm so tired, I want to go to sleep. I felt blackness come and start swallowing me up. As I'm fading a hear a faint yell. I don't understand it. The voice can't reach me. I think I heard my name I don't know. I elt hands, I hear crying and yelling. My mind is going, so tired, I can't stay….I give into the dark….

I don't own the song lyrics, its Heartless by A Day to Remember. Sorry everyone for leaving you like this, but what happens next, feel free to comment me. Adios


	2. Hoping it won't End

Hello everyone again! I'm so glad that I got so many reviews so fast. Thank you all for the comments and reviews. Yes Shu is extremely sad and it will only get sadder as time goes on. Anyways here's the next chapter!

*I do not own anything of Gravitation, just the stories I put them through*

Hoping it Doesn't End

Yuki's POV

I was working on a new story again. Well, trying to finish the story at least. It was due in two days, thanks to my oh so kind editor who had to remind me. Of course I was pushing myself for the deadline. As soon as I thought I had a decent flow going on, I heard Shuichi laughing and the tv going. I tried to type again. My fingers halted as I heard he's voice again. This repeated until about the tenth time and all I saw was red. Jumping up and storming out, I went out to the living room. Grabbing the remote I turned the tv off and turned and shouted at him. "YOU USELESS BRAT CAN'T YOU EVEN KEEP QUITE FOR ONE DAMN DAY? ALL YOU DO IS WHINE AND CRY AND SING. NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR VOICE, NOT YOUR FANS, ME OR ANYONE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOULD BE IN A GRAVE. AT LEAST KITAZAWA GAVE ME SPACE AND RESPECTED QUITE. JUST FUCKING DISAPPEAR FOR EVER BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS YOU! AFTERALL YOU'RE AN ABOMANATION! JUST GO AWAY!" And with that I stormed back to my study and slammed the door shut. I began typing again, finally able to concentrate now that I cooled off the steam.

The next time I looked at the clock it was 11:00 pm. Getting up to stretch I saved what I had done. That's when I noticed it was quite. My brows tightened together in confusion. It was too quite, and then it hit me. Shuichi wasn't making any noise. Going out of the study I went to the living room. He wasn't there. I looked everywhere, still no Shuichi. 'He must have gone to Hiro's after I yelled at him. Let's see that was around 5, so it's been about 5 hours since….' It peeved me that I didn't hear him leaving. Something felt wrong, I just couldn't place it. Shaking it of I went to bed. Laying down something stabbed at my heart. I turned on my side and closed my eyes, I fell asleep.

~Dream~

Yuki looked around. He was in the park where he met Shuichi. It was dark. The air tight and choking. The street lights barely made enough light to cancel out the heavy blackness. Looking around he turned. There was a cherry blossom tree, fully bloomed. But there was something wrong. The petals that were usually shades of pink and purple were black with bluish tints. There was something lying at the base of the blackened trunk. Getting closer Yuki's heart was racing. A feeling of dread was shooting through him. His heart ached when he got close he gasped and stared shocked in surprise. Beneath the sinister tree was no other Shuichi. But something was wrong, Shuichi wasn't moving, his face pale, not breathing. Shouting "SHUICHI" Yuki ran towards him. As he about got to Shuichi, Yuki was thrown back. Getting up he tried again. Some kind of barrier was blocking him from Shuichi, banging his fist and crying his name, Yuki tried to get to him. Then a black swirl curled around Shuichi's legs. Yuki stopped and stared in horror as the cloud began to cover Shuichi. "NO! Don't take him let him go!" Yuki shouted. He began to pound the barrier harder as the cloud covered Shu. No matter what, Yuki's voice couldn't get through; his voice fell on death ears. The cloud reached Shu's face, Yuki shouted and fought, Shu was sucked down. "NOOOOOO!!!" Yuki yelled. Pain flooded through his senses, his heart was on fire. It felt like a connection was broken and it was killing him. His soul cried in agony. He struggled and couldn't breathe.

~End of Dream~

Normal POV

Yuki shot up. His heart pounding, eyes wide, sweating, and shaking. Yuki clutched at his heart. He was at home in bed. Still breathing deeply, his stomach had a sinking feeling. Something bad had happened, but what, he looked to one side, then he turned to the side Shu slept on. His heart was again raced up at an alarming rate, his stomach fell, it was the dream again. Yuki knew what was wrong something had happened to Shuichi. Shooting up he ran out of the room, raced to the phone. Dialed in Hiro's number.

"Hello" came the tired reply.

"Is Shuichi there?!" Yuki shouted.

"No, wait why its 2 a.." Hiro asked back in a loud voice.

Yuki hang up before Hiro could ask more. Running out of the house he ran. Stopping to take a breathe. He stood shakily. Frantically thinking of where Shu was. 'THE PARK!' He ran to the park. Praying to God, to Buddha, to anyone that Shu was okay. That Shu wasn't hurt, that he was safe. That Shu would run in his arms again. Scenes blurred around him as he ran towards the park. It felt like something was blocking him. Like no matter what he couldn't' reach Shuichi. Like their connection was broken.

He saw the entrance to the park, running faster he went in. Pausing, looking around, he tried to find Shu. Jogging he went deeper in the park. Yuki fell and hit the concrete that was slick from the rain. Panicking he stood up, palms and legs bleeding and skinned. Still looking around, he saw red and ran towards the red smear. Halting to a stop he turned and looked down. Panicking he saw it was blood mixed in a puddle, he saw a needle and thread. Heart pounding again he followed the blood trail and looked up. Crying, eyes wide he saw Shuichi sitting against a cherry tree that was darkened from the rain.

Blood flowed everywhere. His legs, his arms, chest, stomach, his face. Shuichi's body gleamed pale. His lips covered in black thread, eyes darkened and bleeding. His pink hair matted and hung with blood, still dripping. Yuki bursted forward crying out Shuichi's name. Dropping to his knees Yuki grabbed Shuichi and pulled him in his lap. Shuichi's head fell back, completely limp his arms fell down to his sides. Shouting and crying Yuki begged him to hold on. He pulled out his cell out and frantically called 911. As the sirens blared and flashing lights came, Yuki gently touched Shuichi's face begging him to stay, to come back, to forgive him. Yuki fought as he felt Shuichi lifted from him. He wasn't going to let Shuichi go. Finally they were able to get Shuichi on the ambulance and Yuki belted down beside him. Closing the doors they run to the cab and drove off.

To be Continued

Here's the second chapter. Hopefully you all will enjoy it. Adios.


	3. Thank You

Thank You and Sorry

Thank you all that had reviewed and given me comments on this story. I will try you have a new chapter in sometime this week. And I'm sorry to those who didn't like the story thanks for your wonderful critism. I know I have spelling and puncation errors, after all this is my first story on here. Sorry I couldn't think of a better story, rather write about the problems instead of doing that to myself. Thank you for the input any ways. And those of you who do not like the story please leave and go to a different one because then I don't have to deal with all the problems you write to explain to me, have a nice day everyone. Until next time!

~wild-angelz1


	4. Darkness Begins

Hello everyone. Sorry it took a while to upload a new chapter. Some drama broke up here at my house. Thank you everyone that keeps reading and reviewing my story  Anyways here's the third chapter thank you all for your patience. Here we go

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters, just the stories I feel like putting them through :3

Warning: Oh it also gets a little morbid in one part

Darkness Begins

The sky was overcast. Slight rain fell from the it. It looked as though the sky herself was crying for a lost soul. No sun was out. The earth was dreary and cold. Even the citizens of Japan felt sadness crawling through their hearts. Many were angry and bitter. Others were forlorn and sulking. Not even the animals appeared. They hid in their homes, sensing the despair within the air. The plants looked dead and broken. Once proud trees hung their branches in sadness. The trees' green leaves and grass blades a dull green. Not even the flowers were bright. . The streams, rivers, and lakes lost their blue. Even slowed their flow of the currents. The ocean beat upon the shores in fierce dark waves. Yes the earth was mourning a lost soul. Though no one else felt as much despair as Yuki Eiri Uesugi.

Yuki sat beside the bed of his lover Shuichi. He felt numb from head to toe. It took over 6 hours to bandage Shuichi up, another hour to keep his heart going. Yuki was still in shock. The sight that he found Shuichi made Yuki go completely blank. When they arrived in the hospital, Yuki was left behind in the waiting room as Shuichi was rushed to the emergency room. Yuki couldn't do anything but sit and stare in space, his golden eyes dead and distance. When Touma showed up he couldn't even snap Yuki out of the trance. Hiro punched Yuki and still no response. Eventually the whole waiting room was filled with everyone. Touma and K kept the press and public at bay. Mika, Ryuichi, and Tatsuha talked amongst themselves. Hiro was being comforted by Sakano and Suguru. Everyone was tense and all even Yuki had the same question, Why did Shuichi finally snap and so bad?

~A Day ago~

The door to the waiting room opened as the doctor stepped through. Everyone jumped up and Yuki was instantly at his side with Touma. The doctor sighted and looked around, with his look of dismay, everyone feared the worst. Then Dr. Nowaki smiled a small sad smile. Everyone let out a breath they were holding.

"Mr. Shindou has stabilized and been set to a room for recovery." Dr. Nowaki said.

Everyone's face lit up and others hugged each other. Except Touma and Yuki. Both had the same question.

" How…How bad are Shindou's wounds?" Touma asked before Yuki could. At this everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the doctor.

Sighing, Dr. Nowaki explained all the details. "Mr. Shindou's injuries were severe, as the result of taking so long to bandage him up. He has carved symbols under each of his eyes, there are deep cuts going up to his fore arm that cut through along his main vein. Between each cut on the arm he has appeared to carve in names. His legs and privates were cut. The artery vein on the back of his leg was cut. Thanks to both main veins being cut on both legs and arms he lost a lot of blood. The heart he carved above his actual heart hit two of the heart chambers; there are also random cuts on his chest abdominal area. He even carved lyrics upon his chest and stomach. Somehow how he was able to slice his back up badly too. The worst out of all of them were his mouth and eyes. His mouth he had sewn shut tightly so when he cut his heart chambers blood piled up in his lungs and throat causing him to choke for his lips closed the blood had nowhere to go. His eyes…" Dr. Nowaki pulled his glasses off and took a cloth out of his pocket to wipe them. Finally done he put them on and continued. "…His eyes, he cut through the sclera which covers the iris, pupil, and cornea, unfortunately he cut through all of them, and even the lens and choroid were damaged."

Everyone stared in shock at Dr. Nowaki.

"Meaning what….?" Suguru asked.

"Meaning Mr. Shindou blinded himself." came the reply from Dr. Nowaki.

To be Continued

Sorry everyone if it sounded a little morbid, especially the last part about Shuichi's eyes. And if your wondering Dr. Nowaki is from the yaoi Jounjo Romantica, everyone should find it on !!! It is soooo sweet!!!! Well this is it for this chapter. Til next time! Adios


	5. Darkness Continues

AH!!!! Hello everyone!!! I'm soo sorry everyone. Its been a long time since I updated anything. My computer got infected really bad. And I was/still going through a major depression. My ex of a year broke up with me for his best friend. And the last few months have been rough. I've been battling that, juggling school (graduating this year) and dealing with a new relationship and other drama. Also my family and I had a huge fight so I'm in the middle of moving out. I'm warning now, some of my stories might be a bit more depressing because of a lot of stuff. Anyways. Read and enjoy

*Disclaimer* I do not own Gravitation or anything/anyone from the series, just the stories I put them in.

* * *

Darkness Contiunes

Feeble sunlight feel into a medium sized room. The walls were a pristine white. Clean and spacious, except in one corner. In the corner was a queen sized hospital bed. Around the bed was various machines and tubes. In the bed was a small pale body, the once beautiful pink locks layed on the pillow, faning around a heart shaped face. A breathing mask on the boy's face hid femine pink lips, his chest breathing in and out slowly. The vital signs moniter showed a heart beat go slowly. Bandages covered his eyes and under them. His arms were all wrapped up, feeding and iv tubes tapped in places. Shuichi Shindou looked like a angel who's wings were ripped off.

* * *

Okay here's the first part.


	6. Update and Sorry

I know I have a big apology to everyone for not updating in a really, really long time. As you guys knew last time. Me and my ex broke up and I started dating my best friend, though funny thing is that he was my ex before my ex (insert hesitant laugh)…so yeah. I did not move out at that time I said because the whole family and I started fighting. I graduated with honors and a superintendent's diploma I was also ranked 30 in my graduating class of roughly near 200. Over the summer my grandparents disowned me because the only way they would help with college was if I moved up to where they lived and dropped every aspect of my life and I said no. Few months later I started college which was a fun and weird experience. I'm also a volunteer at my old high school to help out with the art club which I was vp of before I graduated. My mom and little sister moved up to grandparents and my dad started seeing another woman. Me and my boyfriend celebrated our one year in November. My dad was sent to the hospital in Dec. because he was suffering from seizures which turned out to be blood clots in his brain and there be a chance of bone cancer but the doctors cannot do anything until the clots go away. During this time my mom and sister came back. My dad was released on Christmas Eve. January I celebrated my birthday and now in February my 17 yr. old cousin had her first baby, which is a boy. My parents bought their own house and moved out of my grandma's and now I'm almost done moving in with my boyfriend. So that has been my long update which I fell that all the ones that reviewed my stories and left encouraging comments deserved to know. And I kinds of forgot my password for here. Also to note, those that want to, I have a deviantart and if someone to check it out then just message me.


	7. Update

Hello Everyone! It has been a long time right. I am very sorry about that, but I've literally lost my inspripation to keep going. I can barely even consentrate on art. i either start writing or drawing and halfway through I quit. its hard to gather together things to contuine.

My inspiration was my dad and he's the one that encouraged me a lot being a great artist. He died a year ago and its still hard to get over the thought. I've spent two birthdays and Christmas' and Halloweens' without him and its not easy.

I've also been moving around a lot the last 3 yrs and I've just started settleing in a new place.

Pleace bear with me, I have some stuff that I'm editing for the next chapter of "I tried to Make You Happy". 


End file.
